


For All These Troubles...

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Cooking, Embedded Video, I'm Sorry, Improper Use of Flames, Inspired by Fanart, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, PWP, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, explicit for cooking skills alone, is this count as PWP?, kinda nsfw for second part, kyo x iori, my hand slipped again xD, so another volume of Happy Little Accidents, this time when cooking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: A 2 part set for this year Valentine's day (2020/02/14) Including two well-know dorks causing mayhem as usual:1) Cooking hour fts. Kyo. It seems that Kyo took challenge which is might be the most difficult of ever encountered - cooking. Yet with no experience he tries to impress one fellow redhead. Will he succeed? the outcome is surprising...2) Unexpected Message. Iori left home for another rock concert tour. However, he finds a way how to entertain this brunette during lonely evenings. [This part was inspired by  small gif from one artist on Twitter]
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Cooking Hour feats. Kyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Kyo took challenge which is might be the most difficult of ever encountered - cooking. Yet with no experience he tries to impress one fellow redhead. Will he succeed? the outcome is surprising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, returned with another project after awhile. *sigh* on this day? 'cos only by setting deadlines you can do a thing - -'. Well, planned to make this into just one-shot, however, the cooking part was expanded into independent chapter (Yup, wanted to mention this one-two sentence tho xD) Anyway, enjoy your stay here!

Heck, it was boring as hell! Nothing to do and it was boring being left all alone, that stupid Yagami… or so, with these kind of thoughts this brunette crashed into bed. That’s right, this redhead went on another rock concert tour and, of course, no matter how Kyo insisted, but he wasn’t taken together. According this redhead, Kyo was left responsible for the house during his absence. It may sounded okay if it wasn't for couple tiny little details - this brunette is responsible for the house-choires plus, he have to prepare food by himself! It is still surprising how after incident in the kitchen with boiling oil, he can be trusted with gas stove.

That's right, couple months ago this brunette wanted to prove that he can also prepare something nice as well. So, after such a declaration, even this redhead knew it won't end well yet he naively believed - maybe this idiot at least knows the basics and could make the simplest dishes. If anything, there are a lot of receipts step by step either in books, either on internet. In any case, this Kusanagi can educate himself for a once in awhile, or so believed Yagami.

On same evening~ After Kyo finished tying up the knot of navy-blue apron, he began to prepare all needed products. Tonight he decided to go with roasted chicken - it didn’t sounded too complicated for someone who had a bare minimum of experience yet it would be enough to make this redhead at awe. Hmph, so, Yagami better be enjoying and asking for more, or so, already hoped this brunette. With smug look on his face, Kyo began to peel potatoes. So far, so good~ in this case, this idiot gonna be addicted to my master class - he though until accidentally cuts his finger. 

Now he had to think fast. Heck, where is a plaster? Damn, he cannot let Yagami see that. Nope, he can do it by himself. After searching in all drawers, he was lucky to find a couple of them, but now he had to quickly rush to sink and at least wash such a terrible wound. It was just tiny cut, but it was bleeding a lot! When he finished it, he wrapped around plaster on his finger. Hopefully, this going to be a last incident. 

When he done with potatoes and cutting them into pieces, it was time to pour good amount of oil into frying pan. According the receipt, while potatoes were frying, he would have enough time to prepare chicken. Of course, he could pick fillet, but it was still a bit too much for his pocket, so, he had to pick an alternative - chicken quarters. Well, at least they are not just a skin and bones like chicken wings. But for now, firstly, he has to deal with garlic.

Now this brunette encountered the one of biggest problems - it's so annoying to peel them! After peeling first layer it seems that one garlic head had at least eight pieces and even they are small and hard to peel. Kyo was already irritated by such a work. Even so, then these garlic pieces need to be sliced as well. If he knew that takes so much effort, he would rather throw it at Yagami or better - shove these pieces up to his nose. Yup, for prophylactic purposes, 'cos why not? Or said to himself Kyo while cursing this innocent spice.

After somehow managing with this task, it was time for the chicken. When this brunette washed the chicken under the luke-warm stream under the tap, he was getting closer to the end. According the receipt, now all he left to do is deeply cut the meat and add cutted halves or thirds pieces of garlic. Well, it may easier to say rather than to do. That meat cannot stay on same spot while being cut! This brunette pressed poor chicken quarter harder against the cutting board by his palm yet now the skin of this chicken began to slide down. Why this chicken have to be such a mischieve-maker? Or this how he ranted for himself while now trying to pull up that skin again and cutting it down with meat.

Somehow after a hard won fight, Kyo finished this struggling with other chicken quarters. However, he smelled something starting to burn and now he remember about potatoes. So, he left the tortured meat alone and flipped over the potatoes. It was close enough to burning them down and he didn’t expected that he would take that long with the chicken. Anyway, it was a pure luck that he didn’t burned down the potatoes. Once again he return to finish the started business. It seems that now all he left to do is insert cutted garlic into these made couple cuts for each chicken quarters and now he just added for finishing touch - salt, pepper and bay leaf powder. After rubbing spices all over these quarters, he placed them in bigger bowl and carried towards the frying pan.

Finally, now he takes one prepared quarter into his hand and placed in frying pan. Everything so far was fine - Kyo carefully placed three quarters inside frying. The tiny bouncing oil droplets began briefly harass this brunette's hands yet he just patiently closed his eyes. Big deal...and even these small bastards want to piss him off - murmured Kyo.

At least now all he left to do is flipping over the chicken and potatoes time from time and just wait until it cooked. However, how come his partner didn't checked on him? Not even once during this whole time. Was he asleep or went somewhere? Well, whatever...This brunette already feels so proud even before accomplishing a thing. 

That’s right, he can clearly imagine how he would leave the kitchen like a master chief with apron on and carrying the plate with roasted chicken under iron lid on one hand. Plus now so delightfully approaching Yagami, removing the lid in front of him and letting to smell the aroma of home-made meal. However, once he would try to have it, Kyo would lift the plate up and say ‘Oh no, you won’t~ it’s too good for you’. So, only after Yagami would get upset, he would say something comforting as ‘Fiiine~ Just because I’m such a nice person.’. 

While day-dreaming like this, Kyo picks couple of forks to flip over his dish. However, after lifting one quarter of chicken, suddenly the hot oil aggressively shoots at his arm. Right now this brunette grabs the harmed hand, making him gasp loudly. Yet after the same piece of meat was dropped it, the oil has splashed again making him instinctively with-draw. ‘‘You little!-’’ and now he accidentally slips and fell on the floor. Fortunately, he landed on his bottom yet now slowly crouches toward the drawer where all lids.

Once he opens it and tries to get a random lid, all of lids began to fell down and causing loud banging noise. At least now he has the shield against the oil. Besides, later on, he would clean up this mess, so, with that in mind he now was hiding behind the lid. He knew that he needs to flip over the meat, but once he tries with fork, it shoots at him the oil. Without noticing the spilled oil, this Kusanagi nearly trips over again. Damn, what to do?… He kneels down and uses the lid as shied. Hopefully, that nasty oil will calm down.

Meanwhile one certain redhead was chilling out on couch until he heard a loud banging noise, which was followed by this brunette ranting. Yagami just wondered what could possibly happened and decided to how his partner was doing. While having his hands in pocket, he enters into the kitchen like it would be nothing. ‘‘Just leave him alone for a second alone…’’ this redhead murmurs.

However, now after noticing what happened he simply face-palms. While he shakes his head, he cannot believe what kind of battlefield he would find. While Kyo was on his knees, he shields his face and elbows behind the lid of frying pan. It seems that the deadliest foe was heated frying pan with boiling oil. This redhead tried his best for not loosing the patience. Yet he deeply exhales and quickly turns off the gas stove and only then checks the fallen soul of this fight. Yagami just silently bends down to face Kyo and just stares at him without saying anything. 

Finally, this brunette removes the lid and after giving a questioning look frowns ‘‘What are you starring at? That thing started first!’’. However, once this redhead notices an injured hand of his partner, he sighs and prompts Kyo to stand up ‘‘Let’s go.’’ yet this brunette objects ‘‘But what about-?’’. Iori now gently presses both his hands against Kyo’s cheeks and in irritated tone replies ‘‘It can wait for longer. First, let’s get you treated, you fool.’’.

Yagami just observed this idiot in front him yet he cannot scold him, because at least he tried to do something without any complaining. Even so, he continued "You dumb sandwich.." and now this redhead ruffled the hair of this brunette and helped him to stand up. Later on, he would finish himself the cooking. However, despise that it was too salted and potatoes were soaked in oil, he didn’t minded. Heck, he has to admit - Kyo has at least a potential in this field yet he needs lot of practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* it can't be helped, but this experience was based on real accident nearly 6-8 years ago - -' (to think about it, even if that scar on right arm healed, but learned my lesson) So, in Mina's hands have small and petty thing and expect it to sound over-dramatic sounding and with more clumsiness than usual xD. But for now, let's see what we have on second part ^^ So, shall we?~


	2. Unexpected Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori left home for another rock concert tour. However, he finds a way how to entertain this brunette during lonely evenings. [This part was inspired by small gif from one artist on Twitter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it is time for main course ^~^ First of all this whole project was born because of one small animation, which found on Twitter. Of course, after seeing this, got distracted from Vampire's Kiss and Fading Blossom in the Sand x///D And then I knew - I had to show some appreciation for this artist - @LoveMacabre and make a one-shot based on this. So, good couple weeks ago found this gif https://twitter.com/LoveMacabre/status/1219883198227894272 Of course, I was blushing like a fresh year high-school girl. @LoveMacabre , not sure if you reading this mess, but I'm grateful for such a good inspiration! 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this small Valentine day special made you at least crack a smile...It was so nice work when these two dorks can fool around with no worries.

Back to presence~ It seems aside being responsible for the house, Kyo was ‘grounded’ like this, because one day Yagami has fed up of this brunette just sitting here and doing nothing. So, one day Iori strictly said that either Kyo studies anything, either looks for job. This brunette wasn’t too happy about this decision and how come this redhead even dares to say something like ‘‘You are not here just for pretty eyes. Do something useful for once.’’. Of course, he would object! However, after a good fight, this brunette lost and was putted back into his place. 

Besides, this Kusanagi had enough of daily dose of dealing with drama queen and listening to constant nagging everyday. So, someone has to lower their ego first and act more mature. In any case, taking courses won’t do any harm for him. At least, Iori also cooled down. It seems that now Kyo has to prepare for one exam as well. That’s why this brunette cannot get distracted and couldn’t go with Yagami this time. Nevertheless, it's been more than week and, yes, on first couple days he felt like having more freedom and whole house for himself, but later he become so lonely.

Thankfully by texting in the evening helps to kill some time. Tonight, after getting comfortable in bed, he picked his phone and turned the wi-fi on. However, very least he expected to receive a notification, which says that he missed a video call from Yagami and some other texts. Strange...Usually this brunette always the first one to write - let it be simple ‘hi’, either one of his ‘oh-so-clever-and-funny’ pics. More important, a video call? From that idiot? Well, one thing for sure, Iori was not the biggest fan of using that function, despise being teased for n-th time by Kyo.

Nevertheless, now this Kusanagi was curious, so, it’s better be worth it. Once he tapped on notification, he was send to dialog screen. Hmm, it seems this redhead tried to contact a half hour ago yet there were also quiet recent texts from him and even a file attachment. That’s too bad - below small icon there is only a link to cloud storage. So, it was hard tell what it could be. However, Kyo started to read these messages (‘‘…’’ , ‘‘Whatever’’ , ‘‘Whenever you have a free time, you can check it.’’) link for file (‘‘But only, if you behaved yourself.’’), now he began mischievously smile and briefly chuckled. And, how do you gonna test it?~ , he said in purring tone as he pressed on link.

Are you trying to sent me to some shady sites? He wonders before downloading the video file. Second later and now he casually opens without expecting too much. What a -? now this brunette widens his eyes and swallows saliva. O-okay, maybe that wasn't exactly what Kyo expected. Yagami seem to be like to filming himself in the bathroom. Although, there were visible an upper part of him in the mirror. However, that suggestive look on his face and the posture it stayed like this for a bit longer.

No words or comments, just that seductive gaze at the viewer. Then the camera slightly goes low and zooms in at the area from chest to torso. Right now this redhead lifts his t-shirt until fully reveals his well-build chest. All of sudden Kyo felt how blood rapidly rushed to his cheeks and now he covered his mouth with one hand yet he was curious how this gonna end. However, camera remained focused on same area. 

Iori’s upper arm now moved the right side of chest muscles closer to left one. Is he doing this on purposely to tease this brunette? Heck, that sure look like it could perfectly hold a pocky when it is that close together. Not mentioning, these muscles could even compete with real breast. Right now this brunette’s hands are so itchy to try this treat, which was in front of him. However, maybe this redhead surely only acts so cocky just because he can’t be reached right now. Otherwise, once again he couldn’t predict Kyo’s behaviour when he is provoked. 

It seems that now this redhead began more boldly invite him and now one of his hands slides down towards the belt of pants. Camera has been following this hand as well and slightly moved lower. After deftly hand movement, belt was undone and now he slowly opened zipper. When underwear were revealed, this brunette nervously licks his lips as knew where this is going. You horny devil, better be prepared or else…, or so silently murmured this brunette as he shyly lowered his eyes.

However, instead of continuing this show, camera returns to Yagami’s face. With same look on his face as before, says in sweet demand ‘‘For now you had enough~ The rest, when I’ll return. Just behave until then.’’ with that the video has ended. It can’t all, where is the rest? Kyo once again checked the message screen - nothing new. He leaned back against wall and face-palmed ‘‘You fucking asshole…’’. One thing for sure, this brunette cannot concentrate anymore for tonight and was unexpectedly defeated by this redhead. However, couple more days and then he swore, he would get the revenge…somehow.

Just when he was about to reply, Yagami has typed ‘‘Did you enjoyed it?’’. Of course, this brunette fights back with ‘‘At least finish what you started, you coward’’. It seems this redhead didn’t gave up ‘‘Unless you send something in return~’’. Kyo briefly replied ‘‘Fiiiine’’ , ‘‘Give a sec and I’ll show which part you made ache helluva a lot’’. Now he exited dialog screen and went to camera screen. Once he made sure it is sets on self-portrait, he tries to focus camera on better angle. When it all set, he kept same blushed and shy face yet he sticks out his tongue, he shown a middle finger, which now was ignited with small flame. 

After couple shots, he picked better looking one and sends to Iori with small note ‘‘Suck on this ;P’’ and waited for this redhead’s reaction. Surely, that will show him whom he messes with. Oh no, only couple seconds passed and already this redhead reacts and now this brunette receives a video call. When Kyo answers the call, he can see that Yagami look like just returned from shower and now he was chilling out in bed. 

His hair was still nearly wet and it was visible wet spots on his shirt shoulders. Heck, he looked so relaxed despise that deep breathing. It seems that he was using laptop’s camera as well, because video quality was better as well. Nevertheless, this redhead speaks up ‘‘Is this the best you can do?’’. Surely, this Kusanagi felt like being challenged yet he was glad to talk with his partner like this. However, now he asked ‘‘Just what did you planned this time?’’.

Yagami replied it was nothing ‘‘Is there is anything wrong to send a little motivation time from time?~’’. ‘‘Motivation, huh? Well, I prefer the real thing in front of me, which I could touch.’’ replied this brunette in playful tone. This redhead just chuckled and counter-attacked in sweeter tone ‘‘Then, maybe you don’t want this~’’, which was followed by the sound of pulled down zipper and this brunette being surprised. 

Kyo was still eyes-widen starring and now covered his mouth with his hand. For the love of the-, that stupid bastard really took this as challenge! Yet while Iori only revealed his underwear, he asked ‘‘It’s better for you to switch to laptop, you’ll get an extra hand~’’. This brunette doubted for a second, but decided to play along. So, after without saying a word, he rushed to another room and searched over laptop. Once finding and turn it on, he focused camera so that his partner would see him better. 

It fair enough to satisfy this redhead. Now Iori unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Eventually, while stroking it, he observed this brunette’s reaction. Despise that shy gazing, this Kusanagi desired for something more, not just only observe. However, now Yagami demands in sweeter tone ‘‘Just don’t sit here. You know what to do.’’.

Even so, to do it in front of camera, it was helluva embarrassing for him. Yet he swallowed his pride and now after closing his eyes exhale. One of his hands was holding lifted shirt, while other one has moved down to lower regions. Clack! The belt was undone and after opening his eyes, he began to imitate same movement as his partner was doing in front of him. Along with faster and rougher movement of his hand, this brunette’s breathing become rough and in between he lets out sweet silent whims.

However, this fellow redhead enjoys the suffering of Kyo. In this case, he won’t last long and that’s why Iori through groaning said ‘‘A-already lost?’’. This Kusanagi felt how his ears were burning from embarrassment and murmured ‘‘…fuck you.’’ yet now decided to tease his opponent. Now he began to stimulate his chest and replied in sweeter tone ‘‘Can’t get this, ain’t ya~’’. That’s right, it should put him into his place. Meanwhile his hands were busy, this Kusanagi watches how Yagami struggles. 

Right now, this redhead lifts his shirt and bites the hemline of it. At least that would suppress his groans as well. Heck, when Kyo even began to let out more frequently these sweet noises of cry, of course, he would more aroused! Nevertheless, his hand instinctively began to work faster. Unfortunately, that this session is not being recorded, otherwise, Iori would use it against this brunette when he could finally touch him and show that lewd side of him. However now, none side didn’t wanted to give up so easily and tried their best.

In the end, after long fight, Kyo reaches his limit yet he wanted to avoid staining screen and keyboard of laptop. On very last moment, he aims his dick towards him. Now he felt how hot semen shoots at him and leaving covered him in his own mess. When he was regaining his senses, he could hear through speakers how his partner has finished as well. Too bad that he didn’t had any strength to check the screen. Yet he can imagine Yagami lying down and barely catching his breath.

Good five minutes passed and they both just were just casually chatting and later on signing off. Surely, this evening was something unexpected and now this brunette need to wait couple more days until Iori returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this is for now. Right now decided to continue work on one of abandoned projects - 2 Kyos story. Cos before before NEST Kyo banner on KOF AS, this foolish author made self-bet. So, if I get Nut, -er, NEST Kyo, then I would continue where left off, if no, then the suffer continues in that sci-fi au. Well, I got him, even if he was the third most expensive fighter, which I own - -' So, this cat better show no less than excellent results...Anyway, thank you for reading. Like always - See you next time!~


End file.
